Stanks Like Teen Spirit
"Stanks Like Teen Spirit" is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 6, 2013. Synopsis When a robot disguised as a rival school's chess team member crushes Norrisville High's record — and their spirit, a mass stanking breaks out. Plot The episode starts off with Randy expressing his boredom since he was unable to go Ninja because of the lack of evil activity happening, but is excited for the game that Norrisville High is competing in. Howard adds to this that even though they're excited, they have no clue what game the school is competing in. It is revealed to be chess, which dismays them by its threat of sheer boredom. The Sorcerer seems bored as well, since everyone is in a cheery mood and there is no-one to stank, but cheers himself (and the rat) with the reflection that McFist has announced an idea to make the mood worsen. Randy grows more bored by the second, when he notices Viceroy and McFist acting suspiciously, though he soon dismisses it when he sees them cheering for Norrisville High and laments how even his enemies are boring. Howard, on the other hand, seems to interested in the game, even to the point of predicting the next Chess move that Bucky was supposed to do, to Randy's shock and apparent awe. Randy decides to shloomp into the NinjaNomicon (which is disguised as his Math Textbook). In the Nomicon, Randy expresses joy and excitement when the Nomicon shows him new weapons to play with; he starts throwing new Ninja Elemental Balls at targets which the Nomicon has produced for him. The Nomicon warns Randy that he should not underestimate the enemy, which would only lead to defeat, but Randy quickly dismisses the lesson and starts testing his new weapons again. Meanwhile, in the real world, Randy is shown knocked out and seemingly unconscious next to Howard. "Dominator" Debbie Kang, a seemingly unbeatable master player in the chess, is nonetheless defeated by a robot made by Viceroy that knows every advanced chess move known to man. One by one, each chess player from Norrisville High is beaten and eventually they lose. Everyone starts to get upset, leaving the opportunity for the Sorcerer to stank them into monsters. In the Nomicon, Randy has a vision of the school being taken over by the Sorcerer, and the Sorcerer first trapping, then eating him. Randy wakes up and is told by Howard that his vision was starting to come true and becomes panicky. He calms himself and goes Ninja while Howard complains that Cunningham should have come out of the Nomicon a long time ago. Randy appears and is quickly attacked by Stanked-Bucky and Stanked-Theresa, but manages to evade them; thereafter, he is attacked by the Stanked Dancing Fish and manages to fight them off by using the Ninja Ice Ball, one of the new weapons the Nomcion had given him. He decides that the Trophy that the rival school chess players possess is the object that needs to be destroyed to destank the student body and goes over to break it. Howard, on the other hand, figures out that the reason Norrisville lost was the Chess Player Bot that Viceroy had created. Randy breaks the trophy, but realizes it wasn't the object stanked. Howard calls Randy and tells him that the McFist has purposely replaced a chess player with a robot in order to dispirit Norrisvile. Randy soon figures out that they needed to beat the Chess Player Bot and he attempt to find someone to play, despite Howard claiming he knew the game. Randy is attacked by Stanked-Bucky and Howard challenges Chess Player Bot to chess. Slowly, the stanked monsters gather around to watch him play, with Randy joining in soon after (even he does not understand how the game works). From outside, McFist and Viceroy are seen spying on Howard. Viceroy exclaims that Howard was playing crazy-chess and that the Chess Player Bot was not programmed to play it. Howard eventually beats the Chess Player Bot, which de-stanks all of the victims. Enraged, Chess Player Bot turns into a full-out destroy bot and attempts to kill Howard, but Randy intervenes and saves the day. Howard proclaims his sadness that he only got two seconds of fame while Randy got the rest. Randy comforts him and smoke-bombs off. Meanwhile the Sorcerer expresses his anger since he was so close to becoming free, mocking his rat in the process. Randy congratulates Howard for saving the day. Howard, though, shares the trophy he had broken earlier with Randy, giving Randy the head and himself the bigger piece. They announce their happiness at having saved the day together. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *The Sorcerer *McFist *Viceroy *Steve Riley Secondary characters *Bucky Hensletter *Heidi Weinerman (Note: the ones below are non-speaking) *Dancing Fish *Dave *Debbie Kang *Juggo *Julian *Theresa Fowler *Blonde Twins *The Sorcerer's Rat Background characters *Mr. Bannister *Cass Simonson *Flute Girl *Glenn *Morgan *Rachel *Stevens *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Purple Hair *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater *Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Yellow Shirt Trivia *The title is an allusion to Nirvana's song "Smells Like Teen Spirit." *Debbie Kang's stanked form, a hedgehog-like creature, appears for the first time. **Debbie's Stanked form may be a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. *Two identical students became stanked alligator-like monsters, but it is unknown who they are when destanked. *Howard is revealed to be a skilled chess player, though he isn't a member of the Chess Club. *This is the closest time the Sorcerer has been able to break out so far. *This is the second episode where Randy sees the Sorcerer in the NinjaNomicon. Goofs * When Howard said, "Aww, you took my pointy diagonal guy," there were two white bishops seen on the board although it can be interpreted that bishops are Howard's favorite chess piece and he got upset about losing them. * When Dave, Theresa, and the Dancing Fish cheer for Howard then destank, Dave in the complete opposite side of the crowd, Theresa is gone, and the members of the Dancing Fish are in different positions. Bucky, Julian, and Debbie Kang also appear from nowhere. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1